th_oxygen_not_includedfandomcom-20200213-history
Draft
} |text = } |page name = Draft |display name = Draft }} (Ab) Abyssalite is a resilient, crystalline element. Algae is a cluster of non-motile, single-celled lifeforms. It can be used to produce when grown in Algae Terrariums. Bitumen is a sticky viscous residue from production. Bleach stone is an unstable compound that emits toxic . It is useful in Hygienic processes. Brick is a hard, brittle material formed from heated . It is a reliable Construction Material. Slabs are a refined mineral building block used for assembling advanced buildings. © Refined carbon is solid element purified from raw . (CO2) Carbon Dioxide is a toxic compound in a Solid state. Carbon Fiber is a Refined Mineral with high tensile strength. Cement is a refined building material used for assembling advanced buildings. Cement Mix can be used to create for advanced building assembly. Ceramic is a hard, brittle material formed from heated . It is a reliable Construction Material. (Cl) Chlorine is a toxic chemical element in a Solid state. Clay is a soft, naturally occurring composite of stone and soil that hardens at high Temperatures. It is a reliable Construction Material. © Coal is a combustible fossil fuel composed of carbon. It is useful in Power production. (Cu) Copper is a conductive Metal. It is suitable for building Power systems. (Cu2O) Copper Ore is a conductive Metal. It is suitable for building Power systems. (H2O) A slush of crushed, semi-solid ice. Crushed Rock is crushed into a mechanical mixture. © Diamond is industrial-grade, high density carbon. It is very difficult to excavate. Dirt is a soft, nutrient-rich substance capable of supporting life. It is necessary in some forms of Food production. Electrum is a conductive Metal alloy composed of gold and silver. It is suitable for building Power systems. Fertilizer is a processed mixture of biological nutrients. It aids in the growth of certain Plant. Fossil is organic matter, highly compressed and hardened into a mineral state. It is useful as a Construction Material. (C60) Fullerene is a form of consisting of spherical molecules. (DuPe) Ooze is a slurry of water, carbon, and dozens and dozens of trace elements. Duplicants are printed from pure Ooze. Glass is a brittle, transparent substance formed from fired at high temperatures. (Au) Gold is a conductive precious Metal. It is suitable for building Power systems. Gold Amalgam is a conductive amalgam of gold and mercury. It is suitable for building Power systems. Granite is a dense composite of . It is useful as a Construction Material. (H) Hydrogen is the universe's most common element in a Solid state. (H2O) Ice is clean water frozen into a Solid state. Igneous Rock is a composite of solidified volcanic rock. It is useful as a Construction Material. Insulation reduces Heat Transfer and is composed of recrystallized . (Fe) Iron is a common industrial Metal. (Fe) Iron Ore is a soft Metal. It is suitable for building Power systems. Isoresin is a crystalized sap composed of long-chain polymers. It is used in the production of rare, high grade materials. (CaCO3) Lime is a mineral commonly found in egg shells. It is useful as a Construction Material. Mafic Rock an -rich variation of . It is useful as a Construction Material. (Hg) Mercury is a toxic Metal in a Solid state. (CH4) Methane is an alkane in a Solid state. Naphtha is a distilled hydrocarbon mixture in a Solid state. (Nt) Neutronium is a mysterious and extremely resilient Metallic element. It cannot be excavated by any Duplicant mining tool. (Nb) Niobium is a Rare Metal with many practical applications in metallurgy and superconductor Research. Obsidian is a brittle composite of volcanic . (O2) Oxygen is a breathable element in a Solid state. (Ir3O2) Oxylite is a chemical compound that slowly emits breathable . Excavating Oxylite increases its emission rate, but depletes the ore more rapidly. Petroleum is a Power source. This selection is in a Solid state. (PO43-) Nodules of sedimentary rock containing high concentrations of phosphate. Phosphorite is a composite of sedimentary rock, saturated with phosphate. (P) Phosphorus is a chemical element in its Solid state. (C3H6)n Plastic is a thermoplastic polymer. It is useful for constructing a variety of advanced buildings and equipment. Polluted Dirt is toxic biological waste. It emits over time. Polluted Ice is dirty, unfiltered water frozen into a Solid state. (C3H8) Propane is a natural gas in a Solid state. (FeS2) Pyrite is a conductive Metal. Also known as "Fool's Gold", is suitable for building Power systems. (Ra) Radium is a Light emitting radioactive substance. It is useful as a Power source. Regolith is a sandy substance composed of the various particles that collect atop terrestrial objects. It is useful as a Filtration Medium. Sand is a composite of granular rock. It is useful as a Filtration Medium. Sandstone is a composite of relatively soft sedimentary rock. It is useful as a Construction Material. Sedimentary Rock is a hardened composite of sediment layers. It is useful as a Construction Material. Slime is a thick biomixture of algae, fungi, and mucopolysaccharides. It can be distilled into and is useful in some production processes. (H2O) Snow is a mass of loose, crystalline ice particles. It becomes when melted. Steel is a Metal Alloy composed of iron and carbon. (S) Sulfur is a common chemical element and byproduct of production. Super Coolant is an industrial grade coolant. This selection is in a Solid state. Thermium is an industrial metal alloy formulated to maximize Heat Transfer and thermal dispersion. (W) Tungsten is an extremely tough crystalline Metal. It is suitable for building Power systems. Visco-Gel is a polymer that has high surface tension when in Liquid form. This selection is in a Solid state. ((Fe,Mn)WO4) Wolframite is a dense Metallic element in a Solid state. It is a source of and is suitable for building Power systems. full >>Back to Top ⏫ short >> Back to Top ⏫ text >>Back to Top ⏫ template >> }}}}